Konoha's Three Saints Hospital
by oany13
Summary: They are five. They are interns. One of them sticks out the most, Sakura Haruno. Love stories, medical mysteries, drama and comedy. What's going to come next?
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to write a new story after a few days of thinking about it. All the medical stuff I'm going to use it's either real either close to reality. In any case I'm going to try and do my research as well as I can. The story will have a lot of drama and medical history and hopefully you'll like it. And I promise I'm going to try and finish it. Enjoy!**  
><em>

_Ch 1!_

"This is Konoha's Three Saints hospital. This prestigious hospital has 20 intership spots to offer every year. That's not much! I want to congratulate all of you, you made it! This _will not_ be easy! This _will not_ be a walk in the park! You have lives in your hands! This people count on you to give them the best medical care in Konoha! It's up to you wether they get it or not! There's 20 of you, it's expected that only 2 will pass this program. 10 will get cut back, 5 will give up and 3 will get lost on the way. This are the odds, they have been beaten before! Welcome to Three Saints, may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Standing in the hospital's white hallway 20 interns were waiting for their first 48 hours working in a real hospital. The chief of surgery, Tsunade, while voicing the speech she does every year, has excitment running everywhere inside her body. This year is different! This year Sakura Haruno, the child of the one and only Kim Haruno, the most respected general surgeon in America, maybe the best. One thing's for sure: these are going to be seven very interesting years.

"The doctors in this hospital are respected surgeons famous around the world for their work, some say the best! We have Dr. Kakashi Hatake, head of Cardio, Dr. Kurenai Yuhi, head of pediatrics, Dr. Asuma Sarutobi head of neuro, Dr. Might Guy, head of orthopedics, Dr. Iruka Umino, head of trauma, Dr. Jiraya, head of general surgery, Dr. Shizune, head of gynecology. Along with our fine doctors we have first class nurses! You've been given an oportunity, don't take it for granted!" Dr Tsunade stepped down from the stairs which she used as a podium and procedded to her office. Dr. Sarutobi stepped up and said a few more informative words.

"Each of you have a locker asigned in the locker room and also a resident. Go wait in the locker room until someone comes and calls you to meet your resdient. Thank you." As he stepped down you could hear whispers and murmurs. Some were excited, some were scared. It was a new begining for everyone. It was supposed to be scary and exciting.

The hospital was big. 10 ., 550 rooms, technology, 1 cafeteria, 5 guard rooms. The walls were white and the floors taken care of so they won't be slippery. Huge windows and many, many door, behind each one a new medical mystery. It was intriguing.

The locker room was just one. Next to the cafeteria, to the right of the front desk where all the new patients had their files waiting to be taken by an intern. It was a simple big room with white walls and ciment floors. 5 sinks with mirrors at the left of the door. Rows and rows of lockers with benches in between. The interns were sitting on them right now.

"Who's your resident?" A young looking girl with pinkish hair and big green eyes asked. She was curious, she was anxious and most definitely she was scared. While the chief's speech might have inspired some, it definitely scared her.

"I hear is someone called Uchiha. You?" The person she asked was also a girl, a blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes who looked rather familiar.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She streched her hand out.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino smiled and shook Sakura's hand firmly. She read somewhere that a strong hand shake is polite and makes a good impression.

"You have Uchiha too?" A blonde boy approached them grinning. He definitely wasn't scared. "I heard I got Uchiha but I'm not sure that's true. Still, one can only hope. I hear he's the best resident this hospital's seen in years."

"I supppose-"

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Neji Hyuga, TenTen and Rock Lee. You're with Deidara. Laugh at his jokes or you'll get the pit for months." The six looked up a bit startaled. They probably had no idea what the pit is but it definitely didn't sound too friendly.

The nurse walked back followed by the six interns she named. Six down, fourteen to go. Sakura was starting to have a weird ich on her right arm.

Slowly, the fourteen interns got fewer and fewer. The next group was made of eight interns leaving only six sitting in the locker room. Our protagonist, Sakura Haruno with her new acquaintance Ino. The blonde boy who butted in their conversation, a tall dark guy with messy, black hair, a shorter guy with a high ponytail and a chubby guy eating an apple. It was obvious by now that they all have the same intern.

"Do you think it's Uchiha?" Ino asked again.

"You six, follow me!" The nurse came again. Half of them took a silent deep breath in before they started walking. The tension was in the air, everything was foggy for Sakura. She couldn't focus at all. "That over there is your resident." A red haired guy was sitting at the front desk making small talk with the nurse. The six interns looked at him in silence.

"Do you think that's Uchiha?" asked one of them.

"That's not Uchiha." Tha tall dark guy finally spoke his first words.

"How do you know?" The blonde boy now known as Naruto after a loud conversation asked.

"Uchiha's my brother, I think I know how he looks like. Unless he decided to cut his hair short and dye it red I don't see how that guy standing over there is him."

"Do you think we shoud go over there?"

"No! Let's just stand here and play the silence game." The ponytail guy rolled his eyes and slowly walked towards their new resident.

As he was walking, Sasori turned around and smirked at the closing in idiot and the group of cowards shaking behind him. He had his eye on the walking one, he'll make him suffer the most.

"Good you're finally here! Now listen up!" he picked up 4 files and walked in the left door opening a brand new corridor which was yet to be explored. The interns were following him staying close listening to his every word. "I have five rules. Learn them, respect them and you won't be seeing the pit more than you have to. Understood? Good! Rule number one: these are your pagers, always turned on, always on you!" As he was talking he hands them one pager each, a black small device with a screen right in the middle and a few buttons on the side. "Rule number two: when the pager beeps you don't walk, you run! Wether the emergency is a broken neck or someone needs water, you run! Rule number three: If I sleep you don't wake me up! Unless, of course, your patient is dying, but he better be so close to death he already has a tag on his toe which leads me to rule number four: When I get there your patient better not be dead! Questions!" He stops in his tracks, turns around and waits. Ino slowly raises her hand. "Blonde one! Your name and question!"

"Ino Yamanaka. What is the pit?" None of them knew what the pit was so the question was a good one for them but at the same time a stupid one for their resident.

"The E.R. You see sutures, rarely anything good. No one likes it hence the name! Any other idiotic questions?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. You said five rules, those were four." Sasori threw him a look that clearly spelled "smartass" but replied anyway.

"Rule number five: when I walk, you walk! Now move." He turned around, not allowing anymore questions, and opened the first door on the right. Inside the patient was waiting with the head of general surgery, dr. Jiraya.

"Dr. Sasori, you finally made it. How are the interns?" He asked while pressing the abdomen of a woman apparently in her mid 30s.

"They're idiots, dr. Just like all the interns." They both chuckled for a moment finding the joke amusing. The six interns didn't know what was that funny, insulting them like that. "Alright, pink one! Present the case!" Sasori handed her the chart and she took a look through it before starting.

"Miss Sarah Joyce, 36 years old, presenting pain in the uper abdomen traveling to the lower right abdomen, fever and nausea."

"Very well, Dr..." Jiraya looked at her.

"Haruno Sakura, sir."

"Dr. Haruno, what is your dignosis?"

"I would think apendicitis, but further questions should be asked."

"Go ahead then." Sakura took a few steps in the direction of the pacient and started asking questions like she learned.

"Any loss of apetite?"

"Yes. I used to eat quite a lot but now I throw up everything I eat."

"Pain during urination or diarreah?"

"None so far, no." Sakura got what she wanted. She now knew for sure it was apendicitis. Also, it said so in the chart.

"It's apendicitis."

"That's right , great job, the chubby one, you're scrubbing in with me." Jiraya proceded in talking with the patient while the other were rapidlly thrown out of the room.

"That's what you'll be asked to do with every patient so if you think you didn't study enough in med school you might want to start now." The pagers went crazy and in a few seconds all 7 were running across the hospital to the E.R. There was a car crash.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked his resident who was putting on a yellow long coat and a pair of gloves.

"You stay there and look pretty-you idiots! put these on!" just like Sasori they put on the yellow coat and the gloves and stepped out to where the ambulances were coming in like crazy.

"Male, in his 20s, trauma to the head and a broken wrist. Possible intern injuries." The first victim is carried out of the ambulance on a stretcher, unconcious.

"He's mine!" Ino yelled following the victim. This might be their first day but they certainly got the drill. Everytime there is an accident interns fight over the better case, the one with the most complications so they can get the most expeience. Over time they decided that who calls it first, gets the patient. It's like 'dibs' but in more words.

"Male, 50s, heart attack, head trauma, internal bleeding." There goes the next victim.

"I'll take this one, you stay here and wait for the others. Uchiha go back in and make the rounds." Sasori took his patient and left his interns behind.

"Damn it! I was hoping for a brain tumor!" Sasuke left angry at the missed oportunity while the other 4 were still waiting.

"Cause those are common in a car crash!" Shikamaru yelled after him mokingly.

"Female, eye injury and a collapsed lung."

"She's mine! She's mine!" Choji got there first, the victim is his! Probably not the best choice since the injuries are not that uncommon. He made a bad choice.

He left with his patient leaving Sakura and Shikamaru behind in an awkward silence, both waiting.

"So...how do you like it so far?" Sakura tried to start a conversation but thankfully the next victim and posibly the last came in.

"Female, 30s, her heart is stopped, we've been trying to bring her back for 2 minutes and 14 seconds."

"She's mine!" They both yelled at the same time grabbing the stretcher.

"Let her go Nara! I saw her first!"

"Yeah, well-"

"She's dying, you infants!"

"Right! Let's go!" The ran with the strathcer in the first trauma room and proceeded with the treatment. A nurse did a central line, a doctor was sitting in the back carefully watching every move the interns made. Nara and Haruno stopped fighting and started working together.

"Hand me the paddles!" Haruno yelled. The nurse gave her the defibrillator which, when positioned on either side of the heart, releases a therapeutic dose of electrical energy in order to start the heart again. "Charge to 300!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!" She yelled before placing the paddles on her chest sendind an eletric shock to the heart. Nothing! "Charge again!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!" Nothing!

"This is not working! I'm opening her!" Sakura put the paddles down and took the scalpel.

"Are you crazy?" Yelled Shikamaru who up until now was sitting back, letting Sakura do her thing.

"Nara move back! Haruno put some pressure on the scalpel, the skin is a tough organ." The doctor stepped forward and supported Sakura. She was sweating. Dispite her fear and confusion, her hand was stable. In the backround you can hear voices and the continuous beep of the machines. She was slowly tuning them out.

Here she goes! She cuts through the skin first few drops of blood coming out. She's cutting deeper and deeper until she doesn't need the scalpel anymore.

"Retractors!" She stretches her hand and the nurse places a retractor in her hand. She placed it in the new incision and now the heart was right there in her sight. It was amazing! She never expeienced such a feeling before. The source of life right in front of her. It was huge!

"Give me the internal paddles and charge to 20."

"Charging!" This time the paddles had a strange shape, they looked like spatulas.

"Clear!" The electrical shock came over the heart again but nothing! "This is not working!" She yelled while massaging the heart! "Someone take over massaging the heart for me, I need to give her a shot of cardio epi."

"I got it!" Nara finally found something he could do.

Haruno moved over letting Shikamaru take over the heart, she grabbed the shot and shoved it into the victim's chest. Only, she didn't get the heart.

"Ouch!" She got Nara's hand.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Everything stopped for a moment! The beeping, the noise, it all stopped! She was getting dizzy.

"Go take care of him, I'll take over the patient!" The doctor yelled to Haruno who finally snapped out of it and ran to Nara who was out, cold on the floor. The nurses were coming over, he now had an oxygen mask on his face. "Um...give me the paddles and charge to 300."

"Charging!"

"Come on, Nara! Don't die on me! Clear!" And shock! He was back, grasping for air. Sakura removed his mask and he, while gasping, managed to say something.

"You crazy bitch! You almost killed me!" With that he sat back down on the floor and tried to breathe normally. Sakura didn't care about the insults, she was just glad she didn't kill anyone. Behind her though, the patient was already seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey guys!" It's lunch break. Or at least that's what the interns think because they all gathered in the cafeteria eating.

"Hey Sakura, how's the internship treating ya?" Ino asked chewing a fry. She sat at the table with Nara, who was feeling better now but was still under observation, Sasuke and Naruto.

"It's quite...interesting. You?" She sat down slowly still shaking.

"Interesting my ass, she almost killed me!" Shikamaru said calmly.

"Yeah, we heard. The nurses have a big mouth."

"Let's not talk about it, It was an honest mistake." She drank from her water, it made her feel better.

"You did better than that chubby guy, what was his name?" Sasuke butted in.

"Choji? What did he do? Actually killed someone?" Shikamaru glared at Haruno. All she could do was glare back.

"No. Apparently he threw up on the patient. The relatives threatened to sue so he was fired." Naruto told the story.

"Seriously?"

"And then there were ninteen."

After a moment of silence among the five Sakura finally spoke. "Guys, are you...scared?" They all looked at her with no expression on their face and at the same time answered.

"All the time."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here comes chapter 2. The story's not much, it could definitely use more of everything but I hope you can enjoy it the way it is. I'll try and keep trying to make it better. Until then this is what you get. Enjoy!**  
><em>

_Ch 2_

"Out of the way!" I saw Sasuke pushing the stretcher down the hallway, on it a girl was struggling to stay awake.

"Sasuke? What's going on?" I caught up with him after seeing him run. I had no idea what he was doing.I put my hands on the stretcher and helped him move it.

"I found her outside, she was struggling to get in. Apparently she was raped."

"Alright! Let's do some damage control and check out her injuries. An MRI, CAT scan, check the vitals then call the attending." I didn't want to sound bossy, I was just thinking out loud, that usually calmes me down.

"Yeah, I know!" Alright, breathe in and out. Don't forget to breathe. Sasuke doesn't seem to have any problems breathing.

"Let's go to O.R 3, it's closer. I'll get it ready, you go get the nurses. We'll do the exam after and...don't forget about Sasori. He'll kill us if we don't let him know." Sasuke took a breath in and looked at me.

"Fine, just be careful with the epi." A smirk appeared on his face. He thought he was so funny! God damn it! That happened two weeks ago and Shikamaru was just fine! What is their problem?

"Aham. You be careful with the nurses. You don't want to run into Chris, you didn't remember to call." He glared at me but tasted the joke and got out of the elevator to look for everyone. I pushed the button for the second floor, where most of the are.

The elevator opens its doors again and I somehow push the stretcher straight into the O.R. The room isn't prepped and I am not scrubbed in but I'll have to take care of that now. I leave the stretcher in the room and I step out for a moment to get my hands clean and to get scrubbed in. Meanwhile the first nurse appears to get the O.R. ready. Slowly other nurses come, then Ino comes to get scrubbed in.

"That poor girl." I look at her sleeping on the stretcher and I can't help but wonder how she got in this position.

"Oh boo hoo! I'm here for the examination. Maybe she has brain swelling or some internal bleeding! Oooh! Maybe a damaged lung! Think of the possibilities!" In these two weeks I learned that Ino is actually uncapable of human feelings, she's a machine, it's quite amusing to see her deliver good news. When the patient wants to hug her she just stands there not moving. Still, she's pretty cool, we've been getting along.

"Don't touch her until I get there!" I yelled after her.

"Well then hurry up! My grandma is faster than you!" I sighed and shook my hands to get the exces water off. I kept my hands at the same level with my head pushed the door open with my back and got ready for examination. "Where are the others?"

"Sasuke got a brain tumor, Naruto is chasing that intern Hinata or something, Shikamaru wants in on the clinical trial and here I am."

"How come you don't want the brain tumor?"

"Not that uncommon. This on the other hand-her breathing's not normal! She has something lodged in her throat!"

"Hand me the forceps." I take the forceps, open her mouth and reach for the foreign object.

"Is that a-" Ino is looking at the forceps holding the strange object.

"Ino, check for any signs of forced...entry...if you know what I mean." Ino gets to business and in less than 2 minutes she finds no sign of her being raped.

"Nothing. This girl hasn't been touched. Well, except fot all the obvious beating."

"She bit it off." I say amazed.

"Bit what off?"

"This guy's penis! She bit it off!" Oh my God! I'm holding it in my hand and I just can't believe it!

"The law says that the collector has to keep it on him/her at all times until the police comes to take it into custody." One of the nurses said. I looked at her then at that guy's thing in my hands and I just realize what I have to do. I have to carry this thing around.

"Great! Someone put it on ice and in a cooler." Nobody does anything.

"We're not allowed to. You can't have it out of your sight."

"God damn it! Fine! Ino take over. MRI, Cat scan, vitals, the full work-up. You know what to do!" Ino rolls her eyes at me and I walk out of there with a piece of penis in a tray. Just great!

I finally got a cooler for...it...and now I'm walking around the hospital doing my rounds with everyone staring and giggling. The news travel fast in this hospital!

"Haruno!" I hear my residents voice. "Is that it?" he asked pointing at the red cooler in my hand.

"Yeah! That's the severed penis! You're a doctor for God's sake! I think you can say the p word!"

"Are you done? Good! Be careful, don't let it out of your sight! The chief wants to see you. And next time retain yourself from making a public scene." I awkwardly left for the chief's office with even more giggles on my tail.

* * *

><p>"So, how's the p watching?" I sat down at the lunch table when Naruto jumped up.<p>

"P watching? What the hell is that?" I asked

"It's penis watching. That way no one knows what we're talking about." He answered.

"Oh, I think they're onto you." Ino said sarcastically.

"I can't eat anymore." I pushed the tray away while Sasuke was just taking a sit next to us.

"Hey guys, so I go into my patient's room and I see him nailing Chris! She looks at me and starts to look guilty. I pull a hurt face and walk out of there. Now she's avoiding me and no more worries about calling her. This day is awesome!" He fist bumps Nara who is impressed at his friend. Two idiots.

"The brain tumor guy? Lucky him!" Ino joins in.

"Is that it?" Sasuke points at my cooler.

"No. That's my ice cream. I carry the penis in my back pocket!"

"Ice cream? Yum!"

"You want some?"

"What? Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Why didn't you come back for the examination?" I asked him a bit angry.

"I had a brain tumor. I wasn't going to give that up."

"You and your brain tumors! You'll see plenty of those! This girl had a penis lodged in her thorat! Come on!"

"Can I look?"

"Go ahead." He went for it but then pulled back.

"No, I don't want to."

"Oh just do it!" Ino pushed the cooler in his direction and Sasuke finally looked.

"Yep! I was right!"

"You done? I have to go do my rounds and I can't without my best friend over there in the cooler."

"Yeah, just take it! It causes me pain!" I chuckled and left with the cooler in my hand.

My rounds were done, I did some time in the pit, ate some more, all with penis right by my side. The problem is, one of the patients needs a central line and I've never done that before. I would ask Sasori to help me but he's sleeping so I'm standing in front of the stretcher he's sleeping on thinking about it. If I wake him up what's going to happen? The worst thing that could happen is not seeing the O.R. for some time, but that's a pretty bad thing.

"Sweetie, you have to wake him up at some point." The nurse from the front desk notices me.

"I know, I'll do it!...at some point." She shakes her head and probably heads home. I stand there and look at my resident deciding.

"You've been standing there for over 10 minutes! You either like to watch me sleep or one of your patients is dying. Which one?"

"I...I..Um.." I can't talk, he's so damn scary.

"So you like to watch me sleep? Wait until you see my next show." He sighs and goes back to sleep. I sigh too and walk away towards my patient's room. I'm going to have to do that central line myself. God help us all.

"Haruno stay! I'm coming! What do you need?" I hear Sasori's voice from behind me. When I turn around he is slowly coming towards me.

"I..I need to do a central line and I've never done one before."

"So you're bad ass enough to carry a penis around but a simple central line scares you?" I shrugged not knowing what to say. "Walk with me, I'll show you how it's done."

We got in the room where Miss Smith was waiting for her perfussion. Sasori did the central line quite fast, got the needle in with no problems. If that was me doing that she would be in a lot of pain right now.

"Thank you." I squeezed it out somehow as he was walking away. He looked at me and told me to follow him.

"How's the penis?" That was bold.

"He's a bit under the weather." He chuckled at my silly joke.

"The police was supposed to be here a few hours ago but those idiots can't do anything right! It's just a bit more, don't worry." I nodded. "You're doing a great job, keep it up." I nodded again as he was walking away, probably going back to sleep. I turned around and went to a corridor in the west wing with two vending machine and three unused stretchers. That's where we started going a few days ago to get some rest. The others were already there.

"You know, I'm starting to think there's a thing between you two." Ino said muching some potato chips.

"Between who?" I asked while sitting my tired ass on the stretcher next to them.

"You and the penis. It must really like you, it follows you everywhere."

"Actually,I follow it."

"Ah."

"I think I have a crush on our resident." That came out without me knowing.

"I think I have a crush on the neurologist." Ino added.

"You? Having a crush? I thought only humans were capable of that feeling." Naruto mocked her.

"Is it agaisnt the law to sleep with them?"

"I think it's just frowned upon." Sasuke butted in.

"No, no. It's ilegal." But Shikamaru made us sure.

"What's that sound?" It was a beeping sound coming from somewhere close.

"That's your pager, idiot!"

"Right! The chief is calling me. I think the police is here. Wish me luck!" I got up and slowly walked towards Tsunade's office. When I got there an officer was waiting in an awkward silence. "Here it is." I announced as I walked in.

"Ah. Here you go, sign this. It basically says it was never out of your sight." He hadnded me a form which I signed and the next thing I know, I'm penis free. "Thank you. Have a good night."

"You too." He walked out and the chief told me to have a sit.

"I just want to tell you that you did a great job. I hope that in the future you won't be put in this situation again."

"Yes, me too. Is that all?"

"I wanted to ask you about your mother. How is she?" Ah, my mother! The famous Kim Haruno. Damn her and her reputation!

"She's fine...traveling."

"Writing another book?" The truth is I have no idea what my mother is doing or where she is. Last I heard she was helping some starving kids in a small village in Africa.

"She won't tell me." And silence. I decided to make this easier for both of us. "If you don't mind, I have rounds to do."

"Of course, go ahead." I got up and walked out. My hand was now free. I had 8 more hours to go and I could go home and sleep.

I did my rounds, slept for 3 hours, did my rounds again. Had a code blue in room 203, saved the guy. Scrubbed in for a C-section. Great 8 hours but it was finally time to go home!

I was walking in the parking lot of the hospital when a guy came closer and closer stumbling. Maybe he was in a robbery or a car crash. Something was not right so I ran to help him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I grabbed his hands and struggled to hold him up. He couldn't talk, it was obvious to me that he was in pain. Finally he romeved the blouse he was holding in his right hand covering his underbelly and I was able to see it. A huge blood stain around his groin. I was surprised for a few moments then I realised. I knew I had to act fast.

"You!" I pointed to a civilian. "Call 911 and tell them that Three Saints Hospital found the rapist!" The civilian started dialing right away. "You stay here, I'll come back to help you!" I was confident that he wasn't going anywhere. With no pain medication and the pain he was feeling right now, walking was a luxury. I ran, got a stretcher and a few nurses to help him. I told the nurses what was going on and I walked right out. It was time for my well diserved rest! Behind me, the rapist was yelling in pain. He got what he deserved!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! Only took me this long to write a thrid chapter? I'm awesome!...But seriously, guys, I'm sorry and I'm not just saying that. I compeletly forgot about this for awhile but now I promise I will write regulary for those of you who actually enjoy this. Bare with me kind human beings!**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Is it mine or is it yours?" I sat up immediatly at the sound of my pager.

"It's mine! Mine!" Sasori sat up too rubbing his eyes and stretching for his pager. Suddenly his eyes went big. "It's a code blue in room 201. Stay here, you're not on this case." He got up still naked from last night and struggled to get dressed. After a few clumsy tries he finally had his pants on. Then he pulled his scrubs over his head messing his already messy hair and as he did so I got butterflies in my stomach. As he got dressed up I was still covering myself with the green sheets from the guard room we 'slept' in last night. What happened yesterday still haunts me. Yesterday a new life began for me.

* * *

><p>As usual I was walking in the hospital to the front doors still tired from the last shift but somewhat in shape from the 4 hours sleep I got. Said hi to the front desk nurse, made a right in the locker room.<p>

"Haruno! Nice of you to join us!" All my fellow interns were already there, in their scrubs with our resident, Sasori explaining something I didn't exactly understood.

"I'm not late." I wasn't late, I made of sure of that by looking at the clock right above the far left mirror, it said I was 3 minutes early.

"Actually, we were early so I suppose that makes you late somehow." Ino thought this was a good time to shower us with her surprising illogical logic. I stared blankly and walked towards my locker to start getting dressed. As I did so Sasori kept explaining. "Now that we are all here!" That being said with a special glare for me. "The pacient in room 327 hasn't been yet dignosed. His symptoms are random and indicate a series of serios but also banal diseases. Unless he is quite the unlucky fellow and managed to catch all of those, we need to find out what exactly troubles him. So! That being said, Uchiha you get the pit, Yamanaka you're on Dr. Yuhi's service, Uzumaki you get to follow Hatake around, Nara Dr. Sarutobi has requested you for his trial and that leaves little miss late helping me out with our mysterious patient. Understood?" We all looked at each other maybe confused, maybe scared. This was barely our 5th week here, things were still painfully new. I felt terrified! Not only was I supposed to pick a disease off of a long list full of those but I was supposed to work along side my boss with whom I've never worked with, only took orders from. The interactions we had were him screaming at me, him helping me do a central line and me flirting with him on my first day when I went across the street to Joe's bar, got drunk, flirted with him and he had to take me home. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life! Now, let's get this situation started! "Haruno, you done? You don't have to get all pretty to impress me!" Ah, boss! You and you're horrible sense of humor!

"I can't find my pager."

"It's in your pocket...or maybe you're just happy to see me." Honestly! Did he get laid or something? He's way too happy these days!

"We can go now." I announced. He nodded and got out of the locker room with a happy swing in his walk. I couldn't help but notice how nice he looked in those light blue scrubs. I don't know why but I had butterflies in my stomach.

I struggled to keep up with his fast walk for a few minutes. Finally we reached room 327 and I looked at my patient for the first time. Before we got in, Sasori stopped me and gave me a few more instructions. "I want you to treat this case like it's yours and yours only. I will be behind you watching your every move. If you need help you ask, but not in front of the patient. You have to look confident! If you look scared the patient will be scared. Do you understand?" Well...his funny moments are over. I wonder how he acts outside work.

"Yes! Shall we go in?" I caught myself looking at him for too long and I immeidatly looked at my shoes. I haven't got the smallest idea if he noticed or not.

"After you." I cleared my throat and walked in. First thing I did was put a smile on. Bed side mannars! In the room there was a bed and a nightstand, a TV that only had one channel and a couch right next to the door. The patient was the only person in the room. His face and arms presented a rash common with several diseases. Some bald spots which indicate hair loss. Maybe I can find out more from the chart.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Sakura Haruno and I'll be your doctor." I walked in, smiled, took his chart and started reading it. Hopefully I looked calm on the outside cause on the inside I was starting to feel like I lost my legs.

"Hi there. I hope I'm not too scarry." He was trying to make a joke, lighten the mood. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry, I saw a lot worse things than that little rash." That is not true! The scarriest thing I saw was a broken penis, but I had to make him feel better.

As I was reading his chart I found out a few more symptoms: anemia, seizures, extreme fatigue.

"Is this your first visit? Do you have any other doctors' opinions?" A bit of a history might help me. Meanwhile my ass started sweating.

"Nope. This is my first visit." He was quite charming...young. Nice green eyes, blond-ish hair, maybe a light brown. He has a handsome face and a beautiful smile. I bet he's quite skillful with the ladies.

"I see. What, you saw the rash and thought 'this is perfectly normal'?" Joking was indicated. We used to practice this in college. I was barely holding back the need to breathe like a pregnant woman.

"Exactly!" He went along with my joke. I smiled again and somehow managed to see Sasori with the cornor of my eye. He was leaning agaisnt the wall with his hands crossed not looking at me. He was examining the patient with his eyes not exactly sure of what it was either.

"Very well! if you need anything you can push the call button and a nurse will come. We'll see you again in a few hours." I smiled, shook his hand and left the room. Sasori nodded and left after me.

"Any ideas?" He caught up. I shook my head confused. The symptoms were so random.

"I mean I have a few ideas, but is probably nothing you haven't thought of."

"Like what?"

"MS, Lupus, Fibromyalgia...I don't know! If we give him the wrong dignosis he could die. What should we do?" I look at my resident in distress. He's thinking too. We can't think of anything. "I'm going in the library, maybe I find something there."

"You do that, I'll go in the general surgey office. Maybe check on the internet." I nodded and went my way with my hands in my lab coat's pockets. The library was a small room that held mostly medicine books and a few religious ones for the ones who feel like they need help. I sat down with my back against a shelf and started reading. unfortunately it didn't last long. Ino came jumping right next to me with a sandwitch in her hand and an apple for me.

"What's up?" She bites cheerfully out of her sandwitch and throws the apple at me. I never saw her happy, I thought she wasn't able to feel happiness.

"I decided I'll quit the intership and stay here. You?" I say not taking my eyes off the book. I wasn't exactly paying attention to her.

"I have this kid with leukemia that discovered he'll be fine. We spent two hours telling jokes. That kid is funny!" Well, that explains it!

"Nice! My guy has some kind of weird looking thing. I thing this might be the zombie virus."

"Well, finally! I can't wait to be a badass and kill some zombies! Who would you want to kill?" Naruto comes in disturbing some of the praying families that are now glaring at poor Uzumaki.

"Hmm...maybe Sasori because he made me work in the pit...or that redneck that kept asking for more morphine. I had to call security." And there was Sasuke. I swear, sometimes I feel like they follow me everywhere. Or we find each other everywhere. Maybe we send signals like wasps...I wonder...

"Where's Shikamaru?" Ino was the one to notice. I still didn't pay much attention. The book wasn't helping me out either.

"I saw him at the front desk. He was about to scrub in with Asuma in a complicated brain surgery for their trial. Apparently they want to creat a bacteria that, when injected into a big tumor, slowly eats the tumor and makes it fixable. They were just going to try out the first version of the bacteria."

"That's awesome! How would you name a bacteria like that? I'd name it the Naruto gene."

"Well, you're an idiot!" That's the first sentence I said in 10 minutes.

"Hey Sakura! You free tonight?" Sasuke asked me out of the blue.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I said not looking up.

"Nope."

"Free as a bird. What's up?"

"Funny! You're sooo funny...We're all going to Joe's bar to celebrate not killing anyone. Wanna come?"

"If I'm not going to kill anyone until then, I'm there." I closed the book and got up. "I have to go talk to Sasori. I think I might have a solution." I didn't wait for their responses, this was an important matter it couldn't wait anymore.

I ran. And as I did so something was happening in my stomach. A feeling, something that I couldn't quite understand. I decided it should be ignored, maybe it was just a weird stomach ache.

I saw Sasori at the end of the hall and started yelling.

"I think I know what to do!" He looked at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were. I shook it off though. This is not the time for this. "everything I ever read about MS eventually said that the only thing we could do to dignose it is to elminate every other option. What if we eliminate every single thing. We might end up with MS and one more disease and we'll see what to do from there. What do you say?" For some reason I started smiling. The solution was so simple and did exactly how much it was needed for the moment.

"I thought about that, I didn't know if it was the right thing to do but I guess there's nothing else. I'll take care of it you go do some hours in the pit." Of course he thought about it, he's briliant! I nodded and started walking towards the E.R. A bit of excitment will do me good.

The city was calm lately, no accidents. So the pit was just a pile of sutures, poisoning and other common household accidents like broken bones. Sasuke was here too being annoyed by a 16 years old girl that had a crush on him. "I swear to God if she doesn't stop following me I'm going to pump myself so full of morphine I'll start smelling rainbows." That's what he kept reapting while I was rolling my eyes. I decided that 2 hours in the pit were enough and that I should go check on my resident.

When I got there he was down to Lupus and MS. Quite a tough choice. But the odds are in our favor today.

"MS is not exactly common, if we would be looking at odds Lupus would be our smartest choice. I say we go with Lupus." I made my opinion clear.

"I don't know. I don't think odds are something to count on. It could be MS, it could be Lupus. I have no idea. It's your choice."

"You can't lean that on me!"

"Listen to me Haruno, being a doctor is not easy, these choicese will keep coming every day. This is merely one of the many obstocales you'll have to overcome. Now think! MS or Lupus?" I started thinking. What I said earlier seemed right to me. Everything was pointing towards Lupus, the problem is everything was pointing towards MS too. This is ridiculous! If you think about it, it all comes down to luck!

"It's Lupus." I finally decided.

"Are you sure?"

"...no.." He sighed and nodded.

"Start the treatment." I nodded and turned back to room 327 where my patient was waiting.

"Dr. Haruno! What's up?" He's quite a friendly fellow, isn't he. Too bad I might give him the wrong treatment.

"Call me Sakura." I smiled.

"Okay! Sakura. Found out what I have?"

"More or less. We managed to bring it down to 2 choices. Unfortunately MS and Lupus are quite similar, but starting you on the wrong treatment could be fatal. We've decided to treat you for Lupus seeing that, over the years, it has been more common. To start you up on the treatment we need your consent." I handed him the papers that basically said he accepts any medication we find fit for his condition and he signed them.

"Go right ahead." He gave me the conset papers back and I started injecting the treatment into his central line. "Hey, listen. I know I don't look my best right now, but I was wondering if, after I get out of here. we could get a cup of coffee together...like a date."Wow! Umm...I don't know why but that sounds appealing.

"I...I'd love to. Here you go. This should start working in a few hours, if you notice anything strange go ahead and push that red button, ok?" I smiled again.

"Got it. See you in a few hours." I nodded and got out of the room. All I wanted right now was to sleep and sleep until there is no more sleep left in me. I picked one of the stretcher in the hallway, closest to room 327 and slept right there just like Sasori does.

I had a strange dream. In it I was a mouse and for some reason I felt followed by an...owl. I had to choose between two paths. I knew that one led me to safety...I had no idea which one. Finally I picked, and I realised it was the wrong choice.

I woke up at the sound of my beeper. I checked it fast and I guess the shock didn't hit me yet. It said code blue in room 327. That means my patient is seizing! Something's not right!

I ran like crazy towards that room! When I got there, Sasori was already doing CPR, all I could do was stare.

"Where the hell were you?" He yelled at me over the commotion.

"I was sleeping in the hallway. Did you stop the Lupus treatment?" I started pusing nurses aside so I could get to him.

"Of course I did! Start ventilating." I picked up the tube in order to start the manual ventilation. Suddenly I heard a long beep. His heart had stopped. I froze! I was petrified! I saw him laying there and I just lost all the mobility I had.

"Sakura! Get the paddeles!" I heard Sasori's voice over the beeping in my ears. His voice woke me up and I streatched for the defibrilator.

"Charge to 300!" I yelled. "Clear" BOOM!...nothing..."Charge again! Clear!" Again nothing. "Charge to 350! clear!"...Nothing! He's heart's not starting! What should I do? What do I do? "Give me the scalpel! I'm opening him up!"

"No! Sakura! Stop!" He called me Sakura...he never called me Sakura.

"I have to! He's going to die! I _can't_ let him die!" Sasori held me back as I struggled to get the scalpel.

"Sakura, he's already dead!"

"No he's not! He's not dead! Let me save him!" I felt hot tears escaping my eyes and suddenly I remembered my dream. I was the mouse, I chose the wrong path and now I was being eaten by the owl. I calmed down as I realised what had just happened. I stood there looking at his motionless body.

"You want to call it?" Sasori asked me. I looked at him then back at my patie-back at Jackson. The rash was still there. His fingers were purple, he must've been cold.

"...time of death...8:42p.m." I couldn't stay there anymore, I ran out!

I ran, knowing where I want to go. I've reached the main exit and pushed through the crowds of people that were waiting for help. I found a spot near an oak and I threw up! I..I just couldn't explain anyhing!

Sasori was right behind me, holding my hair. I cried. He helped me get into the locker room where I threw up again and when I finished I managed to get cleaned up. He sat next to me on the bench as the shock hit me again and again. I had just killed a man. It was all my fault! How could I have gotten the dignosis wrong? There were two choices! Just two! I could have gotten it right! I was so Goddamn close!

I felt two arms embracing me. I looked up and saw Sasori looking at me with worry in his eyes. I noticed the vibrant color is eyes held once again and for some reason I kissed him. He pulled back at first but changed his mind. We ran into the guard room and lost ourselves in passionate kisses and hungry touches. It just happened! It just did...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here comes chapter 4! I'm on a roll aren't I? It feels so good being away from school...I just love holidays, who doesn't right?**_

* * *

><p>"Guys, I need a place to stay." I looked at my fellow interns who were now eating their lunch, various examples of junk food. We were all sitting on the unused stretchers in the old wing of the hospital. There were 3 stretchers, probably broken, a dark corridor and 2 still working vending machines. I wonder who fills those.<p>

"What happened?" Naruto looked at me. I couldn't help but notice a little potato chip stuck at the corner of his lip. I felt like eating potato chips.

"Not enough money to pay the whole rent. I was thinking I could get a roomate and split it but then I got evicted. So...who wants me in their home?" I tried to smile...even though smiling is not exactly my favorite thing to do.

"I would help you but I don't really want to." Ino started talking. I'm not sure why though because she's not being very helpful. I looked at her and she seemed confused. Maybe she was deciding either to eat my apple or her sandwitch. Always with the sandwitches, though I'm not sure I should be the one to talk since all I eat are apples.

"Sorry, my roomate has a band and they keep eating all the food and they stay at my apartment all the time and it's a mess, really. I don't think you'd like it." Shikamaru decided he should explain his situation. I don't really mind loud music, I can sleep anywhere you put me even standing up, still there is probably no room and I am quite the neat freak so I turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what about you?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"I mostly sleep in the guard room. My mom came to visit a few months ago and now she doesn't want to go home. It's a pain in the ass really. I keep telling her I have all kind of emergencies."

"Yeah...I certainly don't want to live with your mom. That leaves me with Ino. What do you say buddy? We could have slumber parties."

"And then we could kill ourselves." I should have figured that wouldn't have worked.

"Oh come on! I can cook and I can clean up the apartment! And if you want to you can borrow my books. I have a lot of those. And my mom used to buy me clothes all the time, you can borrow those too. And also-"

"There you are!" I was about to finish my sentence when I saw Sasori, actually heard him. I didn't know where to look. In the ground? What do I do? It's been a few days since the incident. I still have nightmares with Jackson's motionless body. It still haunts me but I've learned that you can't save everyone. I just need the nightmares to stop, I can ignore the rest.

I've been avoiding Sasori. As much as it was possible. I have a feeling that he's been trying to talk to me. I don't think I have the nerve to talk to him. His messy red hair, his strong hands and that swimmer figure that looks great in those scrubs, not to mention his gorgeous eyes. The way he jokes around when he's not working. That serious face when he's operating. I get butterflies when I think about it. Ignoring them is hard. Ignoring him is almost impossible.

"Where the hell were you? There are rounds to be done! I told you to go and help out in the pit!" There was a plane crash. Many victims, interesting injuries, maybe some medical mysteries. I really don't know why we're staying here. "You don't get a lunch break! You freaking idiots! Go! NOW!" We all got up and started running when he said one last thing. "Sakura you're with me today. The rest of you get to chose your residents or attendings." They all looked at me with "You're in trouble" face. I was just trying to fight the butterflies away.

"Actually, I was supposed to be on Dr. Yuhi's service this week." I said as the others ran off to the pit.

"So, you'll be on both services today. Don't worry, the day is slow, except for all the patients in the E.R." I swallowed. I was looking at the floor but I felt his stare. I think he knew. It was pretty obvious. I was somewhat afraid...of him maybe, of what he might say, of me having a ridiculous crush on my boss. The whole thing was mighty scary and I had no idea how to walk away from it. "Also, we need to talk...about what happened." I heard him swallow too. Maybe, in a twisted way he knows what I'm feeling and maybe he deals better with it.

"I...I have work to do." I didn't let him say anything else. I'm not ready to talk about this. With those memories come other, worse memories that I'm not sure I want to review. I don't think I want to think more about Jackson. I see him plenty in my nightmares. So I left. I don't know what he was doing, I'm not sure I want to know, I'm not sure I care. Right now I just want to burry myself with work. That's what I need.

I didn't exactly knew were Dr. Yuhi was. I looked for her in the pediatrics wing and luCky me I found her. She had many kids with the flu, nothing serious. Just one person that needed more attention. Well, actually not the person itself, but her baby. This hospital doesn't have an OB/GYN wing, so there will be one coming from the hospital in New York. The baby had his organs outside his body in a small sack. What we had to do was put her organs back. The OB/GYN is here, in case there will be any complications. I was intrigued and I hoped I could scrub in.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Kurenai Yuhi. I'm here to take care of your baby. This is Dr. Sakura Haruno and she'll be helping me along the way. Any abdominal pain?" I watched Dr. Yuhi performing a simple exam. I was amazed. Her hand was so steady, she looked so confident. If she was scared on the inside she didn't show it. I was wondering if I could ever be like that, maybe I'll be scared all my life. Somehow, I managed to tune out all the conversation. I felt like I couldn't focus.

I walked out and thought about what I should do next. One thing came to mind. I'll go nag Ino about the apartment. At least, by the end of the day, I'll have a place to sleep.

Ino was lost somewhere in the pit. Suturing and deciding treatments. She only took on easy cases probably because she was exausted. Fortunatly the plane crash was a simple malfunction of the engine while it was still only about 60 meters above the ground. The victims aren't hurt as much as they are shocked.

"Hey, Ino! Need any help?" I sat down next to a stretcher with a woman that had a nasty cut across her forehead. I smiled in her direction and turned back to Ino. I also, took Ino's apple and bit into it.

"Eating my apple? No, I could've handeled it." She glared at me, but decided that me eating her apple was not exactly something that bothered her.

"So, listen. If you let me live with you I'll tell you a secret." I was wondering wether I should tell her about Sasori or not. If I could use this to score a place to crash then I could tell her, hell I coud tell her what happened with my family just so I could get inside that house.

"I'll take the secret, thank you."

"Oh, come on! Why won't you let me live with you? I have no home! You won't even know I'm there!"

"Sakura, I hate living with someone. I hoestly hate people, God knows how you managed to make me like you, but my apartment is the place where I get to be all alone! I like being alone."

"I hate people too."

"Sakura just let me be...please."

"Fine...just think about it. Ok? Don't say no, just think about it." Ino shook her head in annoyance. I left, I didn't want to make her more mad at me than she was.

I decided I should check on Sasori's cancer patient. If I was lucky he wouldn't be there.

I walked in the room and saw a lady in her early 50's. She was sitting in her bed, smoking.

"You're not allowed to smoke in here." I said putting my rubber gloves on.

"You're not going to tell, are you sweetie?" He smiled at me. She seemed sweet, I guess. She had a southern accent and seemes like the kind of person that owns a farm. Her face was quite beautiful, I imagined she was in demand when she was young, probably married now.

I check her vitals, which seemed normal, some routine questions and I realised how fast this examination ended. My mind was clearly somewhere else.

As I walked out I ran right into my resident. That's exactly what I didn't want happening.

"Oh, did you just check on her? I was going to do that." He looks at the patient most of the time. I look at the floor.

"Yeah, it's fine. The day is slow anyway." I tried to go around him but he grabbed my arm discretly. I didn't know what to do, if I started struggling I would have made a scene so I just stood there.

"We'll see you at your next check up Mrs. Shepard." He nodded while she coughed and the he walked out with me being dragged behind him. He took me outside at the back of the hospital and told me to sit down on the bench. He sat next to me and pulled out a cigarette. There was silence. We didn't talk. I was waiting for him to say something, after all he's the one that pulled me here.

"Why?" I heard him ask. I deard to look at him for a few moments but I looked away. I felt like a school girl.

"I...I think it was...lust. I was sad, angry, I didn't know what was going on." I didn't know what he meant, I could only hope that I answered his question.

"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you avoiding me." Well, he could've started with that. "But I was going to ask you that too."

"Why did you?" I asked him. I was quite curious. Who wouldn't be?

"I don't know."

Again silence. I was wondering what was going on inside the hospital. I just wanted to get my mind off this discussion so I won't start reading into everything. After a few moments of silence I decided I should start talking again. And just like I do when I'm nervous, I started remembering thousand of facts that I read when I was younger. And like usual I was going to share some of those. "You know...lust comes from the brain." He probably knew that.

"Aha, it comes from the same place as hunger." I nodded. We weren't looking at each other, I was staring at the building in front of me, I could only guess he was staring at the sky.

"So, maybe we were hungry." He chuckles. I start smiling. I think for a moment but then it comes out. "Sasori.." That was the first time I said his name. We slept together but I always called him boss, maybe as a joke, sometimes serious. He wasn't exactly my boss, but he was in charge of me. "..I think I like you."Such a silly sentence. I could feel his stare, now on me. I didn't dare to look at him, I was afraid of what I might see. He sighed.

"So let's go out." After the longest few seconds I've ever been through I heard his words and for the first time in my life I had no idea how I felt .

"Let's." Finally, I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was finishing his cigarette. I got up and walked towards the E.R.

A few hours later I was in the locker room ready to leave the hospital. I didn't know where I would go but for now Joe's bar sounded pretty damn good.

"Haruno, you ready?" I heard Ino yelling.

"Almost, why?"

"So we could go home. I don't think you know where I live." I felt the permanent nod in my stomach lift. I don't think I ever felt such a pleasing feeling.

"Are you serious?" I looked at her with wide eyes. She was almost smiling.

"Just don't be late with your part of the rent." I nodded. I felt...happy. I missed being happy.

I grabbed my bag and wanted to grab my keys but I rememberd I didn't have those anymore. I shok my head and walked out of the hospital with Ino by my side. When we were in the parking lot I spoke. "So...that secret." I started. I decided that if I don't tell someone I'll go crazy deciding what to do. "I kind of slept with Sasori." She looked at me, didn't look surprised at all. I heard a low chuckle, but it was so low I could've imagined it.

"I kind of slept with Nara." Now, that, took me by surprise.


End file.
